dos minutos
by Kuroi-no-hane
Summary: dos minutos...dos minutos bastaron para que Lina se volviera la mujer mas feliz del mundo pero aun así tenia miedo a la reacción que tuviera la persona que ama
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Amour Sucre (Corazón de melón en su versión española) le pertenecen a la genial Chinomiko porque si no yo hubiera puesto varias opciones para vengarnos de Debrah XD**

Dos minutos…. ¡dos malditos minutos que parecían horas

¿Por qué tenía que tardar tanto para que aparezca el condenado resultado? ¿Acaso el destino se quería burlar de mi o solo le divierte el que me altere como estoy ahora? Ya no aguanto cuanto más tengo que esperar quiero saber qué es lo que tengo, quiero saber si yo….

El celular suena sacándola de sus pensamientos avisándole que los dos minutos habían pasado y que era el momento de la verdad. Sujeto con su mano el aparato alargado y blanco; en cuanto lo vio su rostro se volvió blanco….

-positivo…dio…positivo…-se sentó rápido antes de que sus piernas perdieran fuerzas mientras sujetaba con ambas manos su cabeza-es…estoy…embarazada-

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se hizo el test y aun seguía sin creérselo ¿Cómo fue que paso? Su rostro adquirió un tono rojizo luego de recordar "aquello" que paso con el chico que ella amaba pero…el temor y el nerviosismo volvieron a apoderarse de ella al pensar que diría el chico ¿lo aceptaría y se haría cargo junto a ella? ¿O tan solo se enojaría y se iría tal y como hizo su padre cuando su madre estuvo embarazada de ella? Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie pero aun así tenía miedo.  
Decidió llamar a Rosalya, era su mejor amiga y realmente necesitaba de su ayuda, marco el número y espero a que atendieran

**Llamada telefónica:**

-hola-se escucha una vos femenina del otro lado del tubo

-hola Rosa soy yo Lina–

-hola amiga ¿como estas? ¿Cómo te fue con ya sabes?-

-bueno de eso quería hablarte ¿puedes venir a casa en seguida?-

-por supuesto estaré allí en menos de que lo que esperes-

-gracias Rosa-

-no hay de que para eso están las amigas-lo ultimo me hizo sentir más tranquila-

**Fin de llamada telefónica**

Solo espere unos minutos cuando tocaron el timbre insistentemente, era ella lo se. Atendí rápidamente y apenas abrí la puerta la abrase, pasamos a la sala y le conté sobre el resultado y el miedo que sentía

-¿¡en serio?! ¡Felicidades amiga!-grita y me abraza hasta casi dejarme sin aire-lo siento je me deje llevar-

-está bien no te preocupes y gracias pero….-

-escucha el no es de esos chicos que son cobardes que no se hacen cargo de las cosas que hacen, además el realmente te quiere y te lo ha demostrado-mostrándome una sonrisa-el estará más que feliz por la noticia te lo aseguro-

-eso espero, no podría aguantar la sola idea de que él se vaya luego de que se entere-

-¿y cuando se lo dirás?-

-aun no lo sé el ahora está ocupado con algunos asuntos importantes y no sé a qué hora volverá-

-bueno entonces díselo cuando vuelva, lo esperas con una cena y se lo dices-levantándose-vamos planearemos todo durante el almuerzo-

-¡cierto! Me había olvidado del instituto hoy tengo un examen ¡rayos!-

-¡entonces vamos en marcha!-salimos rápidamente luego de cerrar y buscar mis cosas, en el camino nos encontramos con Lyssandro, quien luego de contarle la noticia me felicita y abraza. Nos fuimos los tres juntos mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales. Antes de llegar a la puerta me tope con una cabellera rubia platinada que me esperaba impaciente.

-hola novata-

-hola barbie de imitación-si nuestra relación seguía siendo la misma en cierto modo

-deberías tener cuidado con lo que haces ahí personas que pueden inventar rumores para destruirte-¿Amber advirtiéndome? Eso sería lo más extraño del mundo pero eso tenía explicación, nuestra relación no era la misma de antes, es mas se podría decir que éramos "amigas" me lo debe en cierta forma ya que la ayude a que pudiera estar con Kentin, si ellos eran pareja ahora y a pesar que tenían algunas diferencias se querían y mucho. Esta era su forma de agradecerme por la ayuda que le brindo.

-¿a que se refieres exactamente señorita?-pregunta mi amigo

-hay alguien que quiere crear rumores para desacreditarte así que ten cuidado por ahora te diré solo eso-y se marcha directo al club de jardinería

-aun no entiendo como hiciste para que cambiara su actitud contigo-habla Rosa

-el amor puede cambiar hasta al más frio corazón si se trata de amor verdadero-agrega Lyss

-es verdad eso lo sé perfectamente-

Entramos una vez que sonó el timbre de entrada y nos dirigimos cada uno a la clase que nos tocaba, una vez dentro me senté en mi asiento a esperar el condenado examen. Todos iban entrando de a poco al salón mientras yo miraba por la ventana hasta que alguien se para frente a mí con aire a superioridad

-miren a quien tenemos por aquí a la mosquita muerta de Lina-hablo Carla, la ex clon de Amber ahora se creía la reina luego de que Amber se alejara de ella luego de que intentara traicionarla y ese día la había pagado caro.

-o pero si es la arpía traidora-conteste yo-¿qué quieres?-

-¿acaso una amiga no puede pasar a saludar?-

-si son amigas no traidoras como tu así que habla de una vez que no estoy de humor ahora ¿qué quieres?-se enfureció luego que dije lo ultimo

-solo que te alejes de Castiel y los demás no te creas que con esa sonrisita falsa vas a ganarme-acercándose-habrás podido con Amber pero conmigo no yo soy mejor y tengo los recursos suficientes para acabar contigo-

-entonces inténtalo y veremos si puedes conmigo porque en cuanto me hagas algo Castiel y los demás tomaran cartas sobre el asunto y te aseguro a que será mucho peor a lo que Amber te hizo-contraataque no iba a dejar que esta muñeca sin cerebro me hable así como si nada y mas que me amenace no ahora que voy a ser madre dejare que me haga daño a mí ni a nadie, nos miramos unos segundo y luego ella se fue a su asiento seguida al parecer de su nuevo sequito de chicas de primer año-pobres si supieran que solo las utiliza-

-pero no se puede hacer nada por cambiarlo ellas decidieron seguirla-menciona Nathaniel mientras se ubicaba a mi lado-¿cómo has estado?-

-bien y ¿tu? No te vi en la última semana de vacaciones ni en la fiesta de Kim-

-si lo siento pero es que había estado ocupado con unos papeles del instituto y demás cosas de los nuevos estudiantes-

-¿pero es que nunca descansas? ¿Ni siquiera en vacaciones? Necesitas relajarte de vez en cuanto-

-lo sé pero es lo que me gusta así que no la paso tan mal-poniendo esa sonrisa que derrite a cualquiera pero en mi no tiene efecto-¿y como has pasado la semana?-

-se podrían decir que tranquilas no fueron pero fueron divertidas después de todo-sonreí recordando lo que pase en parque con cierto bauceron que se había escapado y yo termine encontrando

-que bien me alegro por cierto me preguntaba si, bueno si te gustaría sa…-en eso entra el profesor y comienza a repartir las hojas para el examen. Comenzamos el examen y a decir verdad parecía difícil pero no lo era es mas lo había terminado primera así que luego de entregársela al profesos me fui al patio en donde me encontré con Alexy y Violeta hablando tranquilamente me acerque a ellos y los salude.

Ya era cerca de las cinco de la tarde y el aun no llegaba, había llamado avisando que llegaría a la noche así que Rosa me ayudo a limpiar y a prepararme para darle la noticia, también ayudo Lyss, quien trajo un vestido cortesía de Leigh. Ya estaba casi todo listo solo debía cambiarme, Rosa y Lyss se fueron y desearon suerte; inclusive Rosa dijo que si él no se hacía cargo ella se ocuparía de que no tuviera descendencia.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche y el aun no llegaba, la comida estaba en la cocina para que no enfriase, los nervios volvieron a invadirme y comencé a sentir miedo, otra vez esas malditas preguntas y situaciones imaginarias comenzaron a pasar por mi mente, los nervios aumentaban junto a mi miedo. Estaba a punto de dejar todo e irme a mi cuarto a llorar por lo que el reloj ya marcaba las 11 y aun no volvía…

Estaba caminando a mi cuarto cuando siento el ruido de una moto y a los dos minutos el timbre, parecía ansioso por la forma en que lo tocaba, me apresure a abrir y allí estaba él; sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al posar su mirada la forma en la que estaba vestida.

-estas…preciosa-

-gracias pasa-me hice a un lado para dejarlo pasar-la comida ya esta lista pero la calentare porque ya debe haberse enfriado-

-perdón por hacerte esperar-

-no te preocupes estabas ocupado-Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos en lo que volvía a calentar la comida

-déjame ayudarte-dijo apareciendo en la cocina

-¿qué? No está bien además ya esta-dije comenzando a servirla en los platos, estaba por agarrarlo pero él no me lo permitió y los llevo a la mesa.

-te dije que me dejaras ayudarte-

-pero…-

-sin peros Lina además tendrás que acostumbrarte a que te ayude a partir de ahora-

-¿eh?-dije sorprendida-¿de qué hablas?-

-que a partir de ahora viviremos juntos por eso no estuve en toda la mañana y en la tarde-

-¿en serio?-ahora viviríamos juntos no lo podía creer, todos los nervios y miedos se fueron en un instante luego de darme esa noticia por la cual salte sobre el abrazándolo-¡hay que festejar!-

-por supuesto que festejaremos-sonriendo de lado mientras se acercaba a mi rostro-y ya sé cómo podemos festejarlo-

-pero primeros comamos ¿sí? tengo hambre-respondí inflando mis cachetes, el solo sonrió y nos sentamos a cenar mientras me comentaba lo que tuvo que hacer con los tramites y lo que le había costado convencer a mi padre para que le diera permiso. Me sorprendió el hecho de que pudiera convencerlo, debe haber algún truco que todavía no me ha dicho pero eso lo sabré más adelante ahora solo quería disfrutar este momento a su lado; solo me quedaba decirle que estaba esperando el momento adecuado para darle la noticia.

Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y estábamos hablando y riendo por suerte mañana era sábado así que podíamos quedarnos hasta tarde sin ningún problema. El comenzó a darme pequeños besos que luego se fueron intensificando hasta volverse apasionados ¡como me encanta cuando me besa así! Luego comenzó abajar a mi cuello sacándome varios suspiros que lo que provocaran era que gruñera cuando me besaba, ya sabía a donde iba a terminar esto y no quería parar pero debía hacerlo pero cada vez más me volvía a besar con pasión y me atraía más a su cuerpo.

-te vez muy sexy con ese vestido-me susurro cerca de mi oído-pero te vez mucho más sexy sin el-yo solo contuve un gemido cuando comenzó a bajar el cierre y a acariciar mi espalda-esta noche y las que siguen serás mía y solamente mía-esa parte posesiva de él me encantaba pero debía ponerle un alto tenía que hacerlo si no, no iba a poder decirle

-es…pera…tengo algo que decirte…-

-eso puede esperar a mañana-

-no…no puede…yo-volvió a besarme con deseo, no quería dejarme hablar seguía besándome mientras una de sus mano bajaba y subía por mi espalda mientras que con la otra acariciaba mis piernas, dejo de besarme para pasar a mi cuello nuevamente ¡DIOS! Este chico me volvía loca con sus besos y caricias pero no, tenía que parar ahora mismo y decirle, tome aire y…

-Castiel estoy embarazada-

Silencio….ruido….

Luego de llamar a los chicos para que me ayudaran, Castiel reacciona…si se había desmayado por la noticia. **(N/A: si es raro por parte de él pero me pareció divertido que se desmayara XD)**

-¿¡QUE!?-fue lo primero que dijo-¿co…como que estas embarazada? ¿Cuándo paso? ¿Cómo?-

-como paso eso lo sabes perfectamente-le hable yo-fue después de la fiesta-dije lo último en un susurro pero lo suficiente para que él lo oyera

-yo…-de pronto un silencio incomodo se formo en la sala, ambos estábamos con la cabeza gacha mientras los demás nos miraban

-nosotros nos vamos si necesitan algo nos avisan-hablo de repente Lyssandro mirando principalmente al pelirrojo

-si gracias por la ayuda-

-sé que es repentino pero no deberías tener miedo o dudar después de todo la amas y ese bebe es fruto de ese amor-le susurra el peliplateado a Castiel quien solo lo miro sorprendido. Una vez que se fueron todos, el silencio de hizo presente nuevamente, no nos mirábamos ni dirigíamos palabra alguna

-tu papa me matara en cuanto se entere-hablo repentinamente mientras se sentaba en el sillón a mi lado

-eh? Si supongo-sonreí recordando como había reaccionado mi padre cuando me encontró con Castiel en la sala demasiado juntos-siempre fue una persona muy cuidadosa conmigo en lo que respecta a chicos-respondí

-es cierto me quedo muy claro cuando lo conocí y cuando pedí su permiso para que viviéramos juntos pero esto…-dijo mirando mi vientre y luego mirándome a los ojos-se pondrá como loco pero será divertido ver la cara que ponga cuando se entere de que su querida hija ya no es tan inocente como él cree-allí estaba su sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba y me encantaba pero esta era la verdadera aquella sonrisa que solamente yo vería, le devolví la sonrisa y ambos comenzamos a reír pensando las posibles reacciones de mi padre ante la noticia. Estuvimos un buen rato riendo y luego fuimos a dormir, al acostarnos el me abrazo por detrás pasando sus manos por mi vientre y comenzó a acariciarlo

-es un poco extraña la idea de ser padre pero va a ser interesante y te aseguro que no dejare que nada les falte lo prometo-luego de haberlo dicho nos quedamos dormidos, realmente era el mejor momento de mi vida, estaba muy contenta y deseaba que nunca acabara, no lo hara seremos felices lo sé….

**¡Listo! Bueno en primer lugar lo tenía pensado como un one-shot pero si quieren lo continuo es decisión de ustedes n.n**

**Espero que les guste y nos veremos pronto en mi otro fic "promesas y amor" que en cuanto pueda lo actualizo je**

**Nos vemos pronto y espero que ya estén disfrutando en capitulo 20 en corazón de melón necesitamos más PA's definitivamente los necesitamos jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Amour Sucre (Corazón de melón en su versión española) le pertenecen a la genial Chinomiko porque si no yo hubiera puesto varias opciones para vengarnos de Debrah XD**

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas de que me hice el test ¡fueron las más locas de mi vida! por así decirse…primero la organización de la casa ya que ahora viviría con Castiel, fue caótica, algunos platos se cayeron al igual que algunos vasos y un bauceron enorme corriendo de aquí para allá en su momento de acostumbrarse a su nuevo hogar, algunas cosas fueron al garaje el cual en parte iba a ser utilizado por los chicos para ensayar, todos los chicos nos ayudaron con la tarea y a la noche organizamos una parrillada para festejar que habíamos terminado.

Todos nos estábamos divirtiendo, hasta Amber estaba quien había venido con Kentin por supuesto, se la veía muy contenta, Violeta estaba hablando con Alexy parecían una linda pareja de no ser que Alexy es gay pero aun así se llevaban muy bien, Kim, Iris, Melody y Rosa estaban hablando muy animadas y por otro lado estaban Lyssandro con Leigh hablando sobre la nueva línea de ropa que sacara para la tienda. Castiel había salido con Armin en busca de refrescos a la tienda mientras que yo hablaba un momento por teléfono con mis primos.

Llamada telefónica

-¡no puedo esperar a ir para allá! Ya quiero verte prima y conocer a tu novio yy….-se lo oía muy animado

-¡ya tranquilízate Dani! Terminaras por dejarnos sordas-lo regañaba una mujer

-si lo se jeje yo también estoy feliz de poder verlos a ambos, los extrañe mucho-

-nosotros también y con más razón iremos ahora que nos enteramos que serás madre-hablaba la mujer-no lo puedo creer aun je-

-si no me quiero imaginar que cara habrá puesto nuestro tío por la noticia-esta vez hablaba Dani

-cuando vengan de las cuento bien es mas unos amigos grabaron su reacción je bueno debo irme me están llamando-

-¡de acuerdo!-ambos a la vez-cuídate mucho y nos veremos en unos días-

-si ustedes igual nos vemos-

Llamada finalizada

-¡Lina!-la llamaba Alexy mientras se acercaba en compañía de Violeta-dinos ¿ya han comenzado a ver algunas cosas del bebe?-

-si como su nombre por ejemplo-hablo la tímida chica

-no aún es pronto je no hemos hablado del bebe por el momento-

-ya veo pero aun así con Vi hemos pensado en ser los diseñadores de su cuarto-se lo veía muy contento con la idea

-si claro siempre y cuando estén de acuerdo-ella también lo estaba

-me encantaría chicos-abrazándolos

La noche paso entre risas y diversión, la había pasado realmente bien. Me hubiera gustado que Nath hubiera venido ya que lo considero un amigo aun cuando a Castiel no le agrade, no sería una mentira que desearía que se lleven bien pero dudo que pase pero por lo menos ya no pelean tan seguido como antes; por lo que me dijo Amber era que había estado ocupado con algunas cosas que ni ella misma sabia pero bueno ya hablare con él, es uno de los pocos que no saben de mi relación con Castiel y de mi bebe, definitivamente el lunes hablaría con él.

El fin de semana pasó rápido para nosotros pero estábamos felices y ya era lunes por la mañana, hora de ir al instituto.

-¡PPPIIIIIIIIIPPP! ¡PPIIIIIIIIIPPP!-

-¿¡PERO QUE CARAJOS!?-grito Cas luego de tirar el maldito despertador contra la pared

-¿Qué rayos fue ese ruido?-le pregunte-me duelen mis oídos-

-¿a quien no le duelen con ese pitido infernal?-levantándose de mal humor-hasta Demonio quedo sordo culpa de esa cosa-

-bueno después compraremos otro durante la tarde-caminando al baño-iré a bañarme primero-

-no te tardes iré a ver qué hay de desayuno-

Luego de cinco minutos salí y me puse unos jeans negros y una remera suelta de color verde con mis convers favoritas negras, baje a la cocina para ayudar con el desayuno

-¿y el desayuno?-pregunte viendo como Cas estaba muy cómodo el en sillón viendo televisión

-pues no hay nada solo café-

-¿y porque no lo preparaste?-

-desayunaremos algo durante el camino, tú no puedes tomar café estas embarazada-

-per…-me interrumpe

-pero nada el café no es bueno para el bebe ahora iré a cambiarme así nos vamos-

Al cabo de unos minutos ya salimos camino al instituto, caminando ya que tampoco podíamos ir en moto porque también le hacía mal al bebe… ¿en qué momento Castiel se volvió un experto en este tema? ¿Acaso lo abdujeron los aliens y le lavaron el cerebro? ¿Mi bebe es el hijo de un alien teñido?

Luego de pasar por una cafetería para desayunar, se encontraba dentro del instituto. Me despedí de él ya que las primeras clases nos tocaban por separado y me dirigí a mi salón.

Castiel POV.

Estábamos en el instituto y era momento del que comenzaran las clases pero por supuesto yo no tenía ganas de entrar pero tenía que hacerlo, se lo había prometido a ese hombre.  
La primera clase que tenía era literatura con la profesora Hopkins, era una mujer bastante rara pero una de las pocas que soportaba además del profesor Farres; nos asigno un libro al azar y los que tenían el mismo debían formar un grupo.  
Me toco hacer grupo con Alexy y para la mala suerte de ambos Karla con su par de descerebradas seguidoras, eran una mala copia de lo que fue en un pasado Amber pero igual o quizás más pesadas que ellas sin omitir el hecho de que Karla siempre está haciendo alarde de la fortuna que comenzó a crear su padre.

-bien veamos nos toco "Los juegos del Hambre" el primer libro a decir verdad-hablo Alexy

-¿juegos del hambre? ¿Acaso es un libro sobre dieta?-

-sería estupendo si fuera así de ese modo sacaremos varias cosas para que todos estemos en régimen o utilizarlas únicamente nosotras para vernos mejores cada día y vivir por siempre-

-¡no pueden ser mas idiotas! No es un libro sobre dieta ni nada por el estilo-rugí, realmente las detestaba

-cálmate gatito solo bromeaban ¿verdad chicas?-hablo Karla mientras movía su mano hacia mi pierna la cual quite rápidamente

-nunca me llames así y ni se te ocurra tocarme o te cortare la mano-hable con desprecio, había tomado la maldita costumbre de llamarme así, lo único que hacía era recordarme a la estúpida de Debrah

-¿pero que tanto te molesta? ¿Acaso Lina no te llama así? Porque por lo que escuche ella dice que eres como un pobre gatito al que puede controlar como ella quisiera ¿o tal vez era como un perrito faldero?-

-¡RETIRA LO QUE DIJISTE EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!-grite mientras me levantaba de mi asiento llamando la a tensión de todos

-¿Por qué lo haría?-levantándose-yo solo estoy diciendo la verdad-

-tú no la conoces y no te voy a permitir que hables así de ella-mi paciencia estaba llegando a su limite

-¡señor Evans! ¡Señorita Neuman!-nos llamo la profesora

-ya te lo dije estoy diciendo la verdad-alzando la voz-¡acaso no vez que ella te está utilizando! Tal y como lo hizo Debrah en su momento, son iguales ¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciego?-

-nunca…-estaba reprimiendo los deseos de querer golpearla-¡NUNCA LA COMPARES CON ESA MALDITA!-

-Castiel ya basta-hablo Alexy en un intento de tranquilizarme-solo te está provocando no sabe de lo que habla como tantas otras cosas que no sabe-

-lo sé perfectamente-hable mirándolo-pero aun así no permitiré que hable así de ella-

-tú no te metas solo eres un estúpido marica-comenzó a atacar a Alexy-crees que nadie se da cuenta eres un maldito puto, eres gay, te haces pasar como si fueras hombre pero no eres nada, porque no nos haces un favor y te mueres maldito puto-

¡PLAFF!….

Todo quedo en silencio, nadie se atrevía a hablar. La tarada estaba en shock, la cachetada que le dio Alexy se había escuchado en todo el salón y acto seguido el se va rápidamente; estaba dolido, lo sabía, la profesora salió en su busca yo igual seguido de Violeta.

Lo último que alcance a escuchar antes de irme más lejos fue a Melody poniendo orden y llevándose a Karla directo con la directora, esa chica se ha vuelto más ruda en cierto modo.

Normal POV.

Alexy corría sin rumbo alguno, solo quería alejarse de allí, las palabras de Karla le habían dolido y mucho.  
Castiel y violeta entraron al salón donde se encontraba Armin, quien al escuchar que algo le había pasado a su hermano salió corriendo en su busca al igual que sus amigos, había presentido que algo había pasado pero no podía distinguir qué era lo que pasaba y rogaba que no hubiera sido nada pero al ver las miradas de Castiel y Violeta supo que era grave.

Todos se dividieron para buscar por todo el instituto e incluso buscarían fuera del mismo sin importar lo que les dijera la directora, no pararían hasta encontrarlo.

Buscaron en el jardín, el gimnasio, la azotea, por cada rincón del instituto también por el parque cerca del mismo y por las tiendas de alrededor pero sin resultado. Todos comenzaban a impacientarse y el mas alterado era Armin quien seguía buscando y tratando de localizarlo a su móvil pero sin resultado tampoco, a la búsqueda se habían unido algunos de los profesores y alumnos que lo conocían, incluso la directora quien tenía su moño desecho de los nervios.

Pero aun así Alexy no aparecía…

Alexy POV.

Había estado corriendo luego de lo sucedido con Karla y sin darme cuenta termine llegando a un pequeño puente, tenía una linda vista pero no podía admirarla como tal. Me sentía muy mal por lo que dijo, usualmente no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia aun cuando me doliera pero desde hace un tiempo que vengo soportando muchas cosas y todo tiene un límite…  
Primero hay mucha gente que me ha estado tratando mal últimamente, denigrándome e incluso han llegado a golpearme por el hecho de que prefiera a los hombre, parte de mi familia me detesta y trata como un bicho raro y me ignoran, los únicos que me aceptan como tal son mis padres y Armin. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los tratos que recibía de parte de mis parientes pero he comenzado a recibir cartas donde me denigran e insultan y no solo eso, cartas con consoladores llenos de sangre y muchas cosas asquerosas, todas en anónimo. Queme todas y cada una de ellas con tal de no verlas pero siguen llegando mas y mas todos los días. Odio esto, odio que me traten así, yo nunca los trate mal siempre trato de ayudar a quien puedo incluso he llegado a ocultar mi sexualidad por miedo…creo que sería mejor acabar con todo y hacerle caso a Karla, quizás debería morir así acabaría con todo maltrato y sería mejor para mi familia, no se sentirían avergonzados del hijo que tienen….

-oye ¿Qué haces ahí arriba?-un chico se me acerca-¿Por qué lloras?-

-solo vete yo solo…-mi voz se trababa en mi garganta

-¿solo qué? Sería muy doloroso para tu familia si saltas ¿lo sabes no?-su voz sonaba tranquila, sin darme cuenta el estaba parado a mi lado.

-si saltas no solucionas nada quizás acabes con tu dolor pero le causarías dolor a quien realmente te quiere-camino esta ponerse delante de mí, su cabello era negro pero las puntas estaban teñidas de rojo, era de tez blanca y ojos azules; vestía una camisa blanca con las magas dobladas hasta los codos y un pantalón jean negro con zapatos de igual color.  
Sin darme cuenta el me beso repentinamente, me sentí en el cielo por un momento, cuando dejo de besarme me percate de que habíamos bajado de la orilla del puente

-¿po…porque m…me be…besaste?-me sentía nervioso, era algo raro mi corazón estaba acelerado

-¿Por qué no hacerlo?-me sonrió- además fue una manera de que bajaras ¿me dirás porque querías saltar?-

-¿Por qué no? Todos me detestan y esta sería la única forma de no causarles dolor a mis padres y hermano-sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar de nuevo- todos me odian y desprecian, no valgo nada…-

-¿Por qué te detestan? Dime ¿Quiénes te detestan?-

-mi familia completa e incluso personas que no conozco me rechazan y tratan mal he llegado a recibir varias golpizas por ello-abrió sus ojos sorprendido y luego cambio su mirada a una de seriedad

-pues ellos son unos idiotas, todos ellos-tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y acerco el suyo-eres una persona especial y aquel que no te vea como tal y no te respeta es un idiota y es él, el que debería desaparecer no tú…-me sonrió-te diré algo, a mi me gustan los hombres y hubo un tiempo en que me molestaron con ello pero gracias a mi hermana y prima puede ver que era especial y que ellos están equivocados en su forma de pensar incluso los tres nos vimos envueltos en una pelea solo para defenderme, ellas me aceptaron tal y como era y les estoy muy agradecido con ello y con la ayuda que me brindaron en su momento-

-¡Dani!-escuchamos a una chica-¡aquí estabas! Te dije que esperaras que no me dejaras sola ¡malo!-inflando sus cachetes ambos reímos un poco y ella también

-lo siento, lo siento Mari-juntando sus manos-estaba ayudando a este adorable chico-pasando un brazo por mi hombro

-aah entiendo mucho gusto mi nombre es Mariana-estirando su mano, era de tez blanca, cabello largo y ondulado negro, sus ojos eran azules también y vestía un vestido blanco al cuerpo sencillo con una chaqueta de cuero negra y botas del mismo color

-mucho gusto mi nombre es Alexy-estrechando su mano

-¿dime te sientes mejor?-me pregunto ella-mi hermano te salvo por ello pregunto-sonriendo

-un poco creo-respondí-gracias por tus palabras a decir verdad yo estoy pasando por lo mismo que pasaste-

-ya veo-habla el-pero no te preocupes tienes a tu hermano y padres que te quieren y ahora me tienes a mi porque a partir de hoy seremos amigos-

-muchas gracias-le sonrió

-cuenta conmigo también je-hablo Mariana-ven te acompañaremos a tu casa-

-¡ah! Debo volver al instituto mi hermano debe estar preocupado-

-entonces vamos rápido-

Los tres comenzamos a correr hasta el instituto y en unos 10 minutos llegamos al instituto, todos estaban afuera se los veía muy preocupados.

Divise a mi hermano y comencé a correr más rápido hacia él, me vio y comenzó a correr también llamándome, al estar frente a frente me abrazo fuertemente y comencé a llorar pidiéndole perdón por irme y por querer morir. Todos se acercaron a abrazarme también.

Lina POV.

Al fin después de tanto buscar, Alexy apareció y corrió a abrazar a su hermano; estamos aliviados de que haya aparecido sin daño alguno, pedía perdón por irse por todo, estaba muy arrepentido. Una vez que se separo de Armin nosotras corrimos hacia él para abrazarlo también ocasionando que caigamos encima de él menos yo ya que Castiel me aparto justo para que no me golpeara, en eso siento que se me abalanzan y comienzan a abrazarme fuerte.  
Se trataba de mis primos Daniel y Mariana, estaba contenta de verlos.

Al cabo de un rato estábamos todos camino a casa luego de explicar lo sucedido y de que Dani había evitado que Alexy cometiera una locura, Armin estaba más que agradecido con él, la directora hablo con Alexy y dejo que se pudiera marchar sin decirle nada y en cuanto a Karla la había expulsado por tres días más una llamada a su padres para hablar de lo que había dicho.

Cada uno se dirigió a su casa mientras que con Castiel y mis primos acompañamos a los gemelos a su respectiva casa, durante el camino Dani hablaba con Alexy, se llevaban bastante bien y habían quedado en verse para agradecerle lo que había hecho.

-fue bueno que tu primo haya encontrado a Alexy si algo le hubiera paso yo…-hablo Armin

-oye viejo no te deprimas-le palmeo la espalda Castiel-deberías estar feliz que está bien y también de que ahora no está solo-

-si tu hermano es muy bueno y se nota que te quiere mucho te aseguro que Dani no dejara que se ponga mal y siempre lo hará sonreír-esta vez había hablado Mari

-es verdad además míralos se llevan realmente bien-los cuatro mirábamos como ambos seguían charlando animadamente y cada tanto Dani hacia reír a Alexy con alguna que otro comentario o monería

-si es verdad-Armin sonrió tranquilo-pero que no se le ocurra acaparar toda la atención de mi hermano-hablo haciendo como una especie de puchero causando que todos comenzáramos a reír.  
una vez que los dejamos en su casa comenzamos a caminar a la nuestra, mis primos se quedarían unos días hasta que pudieran encontrar una casa ya que ahora vivirían en esta ciudad, a pesar de haber empezado mal todo termino bien y algo me dice que dentro de un tiempo se formara una pareja nueva…


End file.
